


Happy New Year

by ShuTodoroki



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Planes (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuTodoroki/pseuds/ShuTodoroki
Summary: After ensuring that the tourists at Piston Peak follow the "no fireworks, no sparklers" rule, Blade, Nick, and Maru join the others to watch the ball drop in Times Square on TV. Shenanigans ensue when they decide to make New Year's resolutions while they wait.
Kudos: 4





	Happy New Year

New Year’s Eve was a quiet affair at Piston Peak; the team usually just spent the night watching the Times Square Ball Drop, since the park had a strict rule of no fireworks or sparklers, lest they start a wildfire. It was an understandable rule, but it would make the holiday quite bland. Well, not if Piston Peak Air Attack had anything to say about it.

They still had all of the other New Year's traditions everyone else had, and they'd make the most out of it.

"Maru, you reminded Ranger Jammer at the lodge to tell the tourists about the no fireworks, no sparklers rule, right?" Blade inquired, at Maru's hangar door with Nick.

"Yep! He said he'd tell them. Of course, we're probably going to have that one tourist who doesn't listen." Maru said, rolling his eyes.

"The snow cover should be thick enough that it'd stop any fire that starts in its tracks." Nick reasoned. 

Although that was true, Blade still felt that the precaution was wise. “Still, we don’t want anything starting if we can help it.” 

“True, true.” Nick said. “Besides, it’d be annoying to hear fireworks going off well into the early morning hours. You never know how hard some tourists will party!”

“Aw, come on. Some of ‘em are nice. Like that RV couple we met.” Maru pointed out. 

Blade sighed. “Speaking of them, I hope Harvey and Winnie will be back this year. You know, after what happened at Augerin Canyon…” 

Maru waved a forklift arm dismissively. “Nah, that was a year and a half ago. The park’s recovered quite well since then. Besides, with no more Cad, we won’t have to deal with a ‘broken’ water line ever again, nor embers being spread from low flying aircraft.”

“You got that right.” Nick remarked. It was a relief that they now had the budget that they needed to be able to fight wildfires effectively.

Blade nodded in agreement, before his gaze shifted over to the main hangar. “Since that’s done, we should head over to the main hangar. I believe everyone else is congregated there, waiting for the ball drop.” 

The three of them headed over to the main hangar, where the team was indeed congregated around the TV, waiting for the ball drop. 

“HEY GUYS!” Avalanche greeted.

Blade chuckled. Avalanche. Always lacking an inside voice. “Hey. How long more until the ball drop?”

“15 minutes.” Patch said.

“I’ve heard these guys wait outside for hours.” Dynamite gestured at the crowd of cars on the TV.

“It’s been that way every year. Some of ‘em have been there since the early afternoon.” Cabbie stated.

Nick cringed. “Standing in one place for that long? No thanks.” It sounded boring, waiting in Times Square for hours just for the ball drop. Well, they also had celebrities perform, so maybe it wasn’t just for the ball drop, but still.

“While we wait, how about some New Year’s resolutions?” Dipper suggested. 

“I’m going to break any resolution I make.” Maru said, laughing. 

“Well, that’s why you make them easy!” Pinecone said. "Like I made mine last year to learn about a new type of tree that grows here." 

Blackout looked confused. "I thought they were all for stopping bad habits or something like that."

"In that case, Avalanche's would be to use an inside voice for once." Drip teased, snickering. 

"HEY!" Avalanche protested. 

Dipper shook her head. "Not exactly. It could just be a goal you set for the new year. Like…I'll try not to mention Dusty every day. Maybe once every other day, heh…"

"Oof…that's tough for you, Dipper." Nick teased. 

Dipper huffed. "Come on! I'll do it this year. Watch me." 

"We'll see. That goes for all of us, too, if we make 'em. How about I go first? I'll try and find spot fires quicker." Blade said. 

Nick thought about it when no one else went. "Hm…I'll try drinking less coffee in the morning. I'm not a morning helicopter, but it'd probably be good if I sort of became one." 

"I'll try and increase the selection of albums we got in the tower if we have surplus budget." Patch said.

"Organize the main hangar a bit would be mine." Dynamite looked around at the cluttered hangar. "We want to be able to find stuff we need easily." 

"I'M GOING TO TAKE WHAT DRIP SAID, JUST TO BREAK IT ON NEW YEARS' DAY!"

“But it’s a resolution…” Blackout pointed out.

“How about all of us take Dynamite’s? We’ll work together to make the main hangar a bit more organized. Since I can’t think of a new one this year.” Pinecone suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Drip agreed.

Maru figured that he’d go next. “I guess mine will be to not curse too much when I drop something on my tire.” He chuckled as he gave a light grin. “No promises, though.”

“I’m gonna go off of Blade’s idea, and say I’ll transport the Jumpers to fires faster for my resolution.” Cabbie said. 

“That leaves you, Windlifter.” Dipper said, as everyone looked at the Native American expectantly.

The Sikorsky had said nothing for a while, and seemed deep in thought. “Hm…the new year is a time for renewal, and growth. Just like how fire renews the earth, we must renew ourselves if we are to make resolutions for growth. For the new year is a new chapter, where we let go of the old, and begin with the new.”

Everyone stared in awe, except for Maru, who just grinned. You would think that the team would be used to Windlifter’s wisdom by now, but it always sounded profound.

“As for the resolution I will make, I suppose being able to lift more logs would be beneficial. One must keep themselves strong in mind, body, and spirit.”

Maru chuckled. “Best resolution ever!”

“Yeah!” Nick agreed, before he saw the crowd counting down on the TV. “Hey! They’re counting down already!”

The team turned their attention to the TV, and counted down in unison with the crowd. 

“Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!”

There were cheers from the Smokejumpers, as everyone else watched happily when the crowd broke out into "Auld Lang Syne." 

"TO A GREAT NEW YEAR!" 

Murmurs of agreement rang out from the team. 

Blade glanced outside, the moon high in the sky. "Alright. We should all try and get some rest. I don't want anyone waking up at three in the afternoon." 

Everyone headed back to their hangars for the night, once the TV was turned off. New Year's wasn't an extravagant affair at Piston Peak Air Attack, but what they did still made it feel like a celebration.


End file.
